


Their Beloved Prince Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Plotting, Shifters, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: 8 year old Harry Potter is found dying by the Volturi.Taking a chance, Aro decides to turn him and raise him with the help of his brothers.Will Harry turn out to be like all the other immortal children, or will he turn out to be something more?





	Their Beloved Prince Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Their Beloved Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838181) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> I am enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
>   
> If you want to read a lovely take on a 'What if?' type of story, give this a go....  
> Just remember that there are some 'Dark' parts, but it is a mostly 'feel good' type of story....  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
